Dream Walkers
by PrussianAngel
Summary: The Straw Hat crew travel along the grand line to a Island called Somnia Comedenti, at first glance it is a land of riches and passion, but when Luffy meets Akai Kiri aka Red they learn that this island holds more then just riches. ZoSan, LuNam, FraRo
1. Proluge

Prologue Dream walkers

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own One piece.  
This is also on my Wattpad account Misakiiskawaii. I have more stories on there if u wanna have a look~

Prologue

Wide Green eye's peaked from behind a hood as shouts and cries ran circles around the town at night; fire light danced wickedly licking at the stone walls and casting shadows of monsters thirsting for blood. The eyes brimmed with animalistic fear, the only thought of that to get away. The figure turned with a flourish her cloak flying behind her as she went wheeling down the street towards the docks. She reached the end and looking at the clear moon as it peaked from behind a curtain of clouds, her breathing was short, coming out in chocked gasps as tears started to trickle down her face. The woman brought out a necklace and kissed the feathers hanging from it before stepping off into the grips of the icy water. Her grave at the bottom of the sea.

A door creaked on the loose hinge it hung from as similar green eyes wavered from behind a closed passage way. Eyes that had seen too much yet had understood little of it, the breathing was soft like a small animal. No one noticed it, no one cared to notice it. Then it was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own One piece.

Luffy Grabbed his hat and holding it on his head he looked back his eyes sparkling in childish excitement as he sat on the front of the Thousand sunny, he looked at Nami the navigator of his crew and a question darted out before he could think:  
"Hey Nami~! When will we get to the next Island - I'm hungry"Nami sighed and looking at the sky and then the log pose she contemplated how the weather could change, but for now it seemed fine. She brushed a strand of orange hair behind her ear before looking up at her captain.

"Not long now Luffy." Nami yelled to be heard before there was a loud yell of 'Stupid Moss head!' and 'Curly brow' as a fight broke out between the swordsman and the cook Nami sighed shaking her head and sighing as she sat back in her recliner. Robin laughed next to her a book griped firmly between her long fingers as she looked up and smiled at Nami. Nami smiled back and putting her sunglasses back on she shut her eyes to relax in the warm sun.

"C'mon Chopper!" Ussop whisper yelled as the two got up to no good around the boat soon coaxing a bored captain to join in on their antics. All was calm on the Thousand Sunny, there was no sign of bad weather or any Marines, but why did Nami feel a sinking feeling in her gut as if docking at the island was going to make them lose something important...

As the island got closer Nami noticed that a chill had set in the air, it was not cold per say but the breeze was soft and would leave goosebumps in its wake, it was as if someone was dragging along their cold fingers against your skin tracing patterns. Nami shivered but ignored the feeling knowing full well that if she voiced her concerns Luffy would kick up a fuss. She just hoped her feeling was wrong.

As soon as they were docked Nami began giving out orders for who was to go with whom, and groups were as such: Zoro and Sanji would get food, Franky would stay on the ship and touch up on anything he could as per usual, Nami, Chopper, Ussop and Robin would go for any other necessities and Luffy had all ready run of at the prospect of adventure. Nami sighed as the groups left the Thousand Sunny. She really wasn't looking forward to this. Maybe she could at least make a profit somewhere?

"Ah. I'm lost. Shishishishi" Luffy laughed enjoying his experiences or mere brushes of his adventure to come. So far he had run from an angry cat lady shouting how he would bring ruin to their peaceful town. Luffy frowned at the memory, even if running from crazy cat ladies wasn't something he did often and he found the thought amusing, he didn't appreciate the wild and hungry look in the old ladies eyes - she looked like a starved beast. Luffy shrugged no longer dwelling on the not so long ago past as he tried (and failed) to whistle on his merry way through the streets of Somnia Comedenti. He wondered around the unfamiliar place until out of a dark ally way a cloaked figure ran out and crashed into him, a chorus of angry buzzing voices following her from the darkness. Luffy grunted and tried to untangle himself from the mysterious person, only to have more trouble as she panicked her cloak's hood slipping to reveal stark white downy hair that framed a pale face and big green doe eyes filled to the brim with wave after crashing wave of fear. She gasped and with her free hand puled her hood to cover her hair and face completely her mouth forming a tight line. Finally Luff managed to free himself and the cloaked figure ran off to the left, just as a group of the villagers carrying blunt weapons emerged from the ally way.

"KILL THE WITCH!" the angry chorus of voices roared into a crescendo their voices like an angry wave crashing against Luffy as he looked off into the direction they were now starting to chase her: the docks. Luffy grunted and got up, his straw hat shading his eyes as he clenched both his fists in anger, what right did these people have to treat another human being like this. Luffy sprinted after them catching up with little effort. He sprung up and over the angry mob and landed between them and the girl who had neared the edge of the dock. Luffy's hat covered his eyes and his usually upturned mouth was pulled into a grimace and anger radiated off of him.

"I won't let you kill her."


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING** **:** Almost rape read at your own risk. Also LEMON.

Sorry for any OCness, okay I tried (and failed) to get their personalities right.

Chapter 2

Sanji looked around his lone eye twitching as he realised that the marimo had wondered off and gotten lost... _again._ Sanji sighed and lit his cancer stick hoping it would calm the slight anger in his veins as his secret lover of almost a year (they had gotten together after the two year gap after realising that life wasn't as full without the other and how empty they had felt) wondered around most likely getting into trouble. ' _Oh yay'_ Sanji thought bitterly as he rolled the stick between his lips, eye still darting around looking for the tell tail sign of the green head of hair. Sanji mumbled and grouched to himself slightly miffed that although Zoro was carrying all the stuff he still managed to get lost so quickly, and hell no, he was not going to hold his hand... even if he wanted to. Badly. Sanji bit down harder on the cigarette between his lips. Brow furrowing, he was a ladies' man for goodness sake, why did he need the idiot swords man to reassure him with his presence.

Sanji passed a dark ally way his mind wondering off to thoughts about Zoro leaving him oblivious to the grasping hands appearing out from the ally way. Sanji gave a small yelp (If anyone had asked him it was a _manly_ yelp of surprise) as the hands dragged him into the dark ally way and roughly pulled him and using their body flattened him against the wall cutting off any movement Sanji could make with his legs to kick this unknown man where it counts. Sanji growled coming face to face with his assailant. Sanji cringed, he had most of his teeth missing and the few that were there were black with rot, his eyes were dark and sunken in his head unlike Zoro's dark green eye that when caught the light would glint different green's like the canopy of the forest. Sanji gulped feeling the obvious lump that was the mans arousal against the front of his trousers, he looked at the man further, eye bulging at the size of his arm – it was almost twice the size of Zoro's own arms. The man noticed Sanji sizing him up and mistaking the disgust as lust on Sanji's face he leaned closer and whispered in his ear:  
"You want a good time hun?" His breath was rancid and his voice was gruff, but not like the voice of Zoro which would make him tremble in want, but the gruff harsh voice that was like nails on a chalk board to Sanji. The man started lifting up Sanji's shirt his hands burning him like acid. Just as the man reached Sanji's chest a blade appeared at the man's throat stopping his path of destruction.

"You might want to get your hands off of him if you like your head attached to your body that is." Zoro glared his one eye glinting dangerously promising bloodshed. Sanji let out a shaky sigh as the hand left him, his legs felt like jelly and just to prove it he slid down the wall, the close encounter shaking his core. He felt wrong, dirty. The man raised both arms as if in defeat before going to try and punch Zoro only to miss and stumble like the baboon he was, Zoro turned on his heel and pointed his sword between the mans eyes.

"Try that again and I _will_ kill you witness' or not." The man's eyes widened as Zoro's face came into the light, his dark trousers turned darker as the man pissed himself in fear. Zoro stepped forward, only one step, and had the man yelling and whimpering for his mother. Zoro sheathed his sword his hand rubbing the hilt fondly before turning back to Sanji. Sanji looked up an air of gloom hanging around him. Zoro crouched down, his frown softening as he looked at the blond.

"Sanji?" Zoro's voice was soft - something he would never do in front of the crew. Sanji looked up tears pricking the corner of his eye, he rubbed at them furiously he knew he shouldn't cry it would only make him look pathetic in front of the swordsman. Zoro's face slackened he'd never seen the cook this upset so against his better judgement he leaned in and hugged the blonde male to his chest. This act broke the dam and Sanji let the tears fall silently the only indicator he was crying was the way his shoulders heaved with the strain. Sanji looked up after his crying had subsided to just the occasional sniff. His blue eye met the dark green one, Sanji opened his mouth then closed it. Zoro sighed his cook was so turned about and back to front he had trouble working things out about his moods and what he would want. Zoro 'hmm'ed a deep rumbling from his chest as he sat on the cold cobbled floor of an ally way in Somnia Comedenti. Sanji's breathing evened out but his grip on Zoro just grew tighter. Sanji mumbled something into his chest and Zoro looked at the wall completely blank, he hadn't understood one word of what Sanji had said. Sanji looked up at him his face blotchy from the crying, his lips were slightly parted.

"Z..Zoro, I feel disgusting, please, please touch me where he did. Make it go away." Sanji wanted to kick himself he sounded like a girl, just as he was about to push Zoro away and try and laugh it off, Zoro's calloused hand slipped up his shirt and he felt the warming but calming touch of Zoro trace the path the man had before and to Sanji it felt as if cold water had been applied to a burn as it soothed him. Zoro slowly stood up, Sanji still trembling now not from fear but from excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro pulled Sanji down further into the ally way, further into the cloak of darkness, Sanji clinged to Zoro, his legs wrapped around his waist and arms looped around his neck. Zoro pushed Sanji's back against the wall and removing his hands from Sanji's behind he let them roam before they rested on his hips rubbing soothing circles on them. Sanji's breath hitched in his throat as Zoro left a trail of butterfly kisses trailing down from his lips across his cheek and down his neck before the lips rested at the junction between his neck and shoulders where Zoro sucked and licked at the spot making Sanji moan and rub himself against Zoro. Zoro smirked against his skin his breath heating Sanji's already hot skin.

"What do you want?" Zoro whispered huskily into Sanji's neck making him shiver. Sanji opened and closed his mouth trying to gather his thoughts, as a mischievous glint passed in his ocean blue eyes. Sanji leaned so his mouth was near Zoro's ear and whispered lowly:  
"Fuck me hard. _Zoro._ " Zoro jolted he pushed Sanji harder against the wall and growled lowly as his hands went to Sanji's belt and with swift movements removed both of Sanji's pants and underwear. Sanji moaned biting his bottom lip to stifle his moans and pants as Zoro reached between them and rubbed Sanji's manhood. Sanji bucked and moaned growing impatient as Zoro took his time lavishing his body with kisses and nips.

"I swear to god if you don't hurry up..." Sanji hissed through clenched teeth as Zoro smirked at the implications. Sanji hissed and threading his fingers through Zoro's hair he gave it harsh tug earning a grunt from the green haired man. Sanji smirked at the sound in triumph; only to have it short lived as Zoro ground his clothed erection against Sanji's own making them moan. Sanji griped his legs around Zoro harder bringing them closer together. Zoro growled annoyed at the now confining tightness of his pants. Sanji noticed and smirked squeezing and grinding with more force driving Zoro insane. Zoro grunted and with one hand pulled his man hood out from its confines, Sanji looked at it hungrily licking his lips as he thought he was closer to getting what he wanted, only to suddenly have three fingers pushed into his face.

"Suck." Was Zoro's command and with half lidded eyes Sanji took the digits into his mouth and with his tongue skilfully twirled it around them feeling Zoro give out a low moan. Zoro pulled them out with a loud 'pop' their eyes darkened with lust as Zoro moved his hand with the spit covered fingers to behind Sanji where with one slick finger he ran it around the sensitive area around Sanji's opening making the blonde writher and moan under his sadistic touch.

"Hu-hurry up damn it!" Sanji hissed his lust clouded eye glaring at Zoro as the man went leisurely at his own pace. "Don't forget where we are _Marimo_ " Sanji jested his voice seething only to end it with a gasp at the sudden intrusion of the wiggling digit. Zoro chuckled as he pecked at Sanji's lips as the blonde pushed down on the single digit.

"M-more." Sanji moaned out forgetting about how close he was to civilization as he let out a louder moan as a second finger was added and a mix of pain and pleasure racked his body as Zoro carefully scissored him, stretching him for something bigger and hotter. Zoro looked at Sanji's face when Sanji nodded and a third finger was added to the two in him. Sanji tightened his hold on the Swordsman as the digits inside him started searching for that bundle of nerves. Sanji let out a cry as Zoro's finger brushed the bundle of nerves.

"Oh god Zoro, just damn it!" Sanji writhed and moaned not finishing his sentence as Zoro moved his fingers faster hitting the same place again and again. Zoro's other hand reached between them and once again began stroking him, Sanji couldn't take it he tried to move from the onslaught to his senses. He opened his mouth to protest only for nothing to come out.

"What is it ero-cook?" Zoro mocked, smirking as he continued his onslaught to the blondes body. Sanji glared at him the bite taken out of it at an especially hard thrust from the digits from inside him.

"For fucks sake you stupid Swordsman just hurry up and fuck me!" Sanji angry whispered through his grit teeth. Sanji moaned at the loss of the fingers only to have something much bigger than those three finger position itself at his entrance. Zoro paused and opened his mouth to ask if Sanji was ready, but Sanji was already pushing Zoro into him a long drawn out moan came from both the males as they experienced bliss. Sanji winced as Zoro slowly entered him, stretching him that bit further that the three fingers that were used to prepare him did. Zoro moaned trying to keep his head about him and not just thrust wildly into the tight heat of Sanji. Zoro pushed Sanji harder against the wall his hands on Sanji's hips holding him steady.

Zoro and Sanji moaned in union as Zoro became fully sheathed in Sanji's heat. Zoro breathed through his nose his chest heaving with the restraint, Sanji gasped his mouth open as he became accustomed to Zoro's size. After a while Sanji nodded singling Zoro to start thrusting, Zoro brought himself out a bit then slammed back in making Sanji's back arch making Sanji brush his sensitive chest against Zoro. Sanji let out muffled moan as he bit his lip to suppress the onslaught of moans he wanted to release. After a while Sanji no longer felt any pain and started meeting Zoro's thrusts making them go deeper and harder almost reaching the bundle of nerves. Sanji whined in frustration and ground his hips and tightened his hold on Zoro's waist with his legs, making the Swordsman burry himself in deeper, still just out of reach of that one spot Sanji wanted it to brush. Zoro smirked.

"What is it?" He teased grinding against Sanji driving the blonde nuts. Sanji looked up to lost to even glare.

" Z-zoro harder, oh god please! Fuck me till I can't walk for god's sake!" Sanji moaned out feeling Zoro pulse and swell in him. Zoro drew closer till no air was left between their bodies, Sanji's erection trapped between them, the sudden friction driving Sanji closer to the edge. Zoro grunted as he started to aim for that certain spot the blonde begged to be hit, just before he thrust he paused causing Sanji to whine in displeasure. Zoro smirked and said:  
"Just remember you asked me." Sanji nodded just so Zoro would continue. Zoro pulled almost all the way out and with a snap pushed his hips back in, Sanji moaned no longer able to control himself, he just hoped people wouldn't want to wander down here. Zoro smirked feeling accomplished as the loud moan he had tore from Sanji. Zoro pulled till his tip was the only thing still in and thrust back in hitting the spot once again earning another moan from Sanji. Zoro picked up his pace both males feeling the tight coils in the stomachs tighten. Zoro thrust harder his thrusts causing Sanji to scratch his back on the wall as his lean fingers entangled themselves in Zoro's hair as he brought his face closer for a kiss. The boys met in an open mouthed and groaned as they felt their completion, the tight coils coming undone. Sanji came, his seed covering Zoro's chest, as Zoro released in him after a few harsh thrusts.

Zoro leaned against the wall trapping Sanji in-between, his member still buried deep inside the blonde as they panted coming down from their high. Sanji grimaced at the feeling of Zoro's cum leaking from his ass as Zoro pulled out. Zoro went to put Sanji on his feet only to have to hold onto Sanji as he nearly face planted. Sanji's eye twitched.

"Err, Zoro how am I meant to cook IF I CAN'T EVEN STAND UP?!" Sanji yelled waking the swordsman on the head. Zoro cursed and frowned at Sanji.

"You asked me." Zoro stated as if talking about the weather. Sanji reddened and spluttered trying to deny it but he vaguely remembered it. He huffed and pulled up his pants leaving his belt lose.

~~~~~~~~~~~END LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where'd the shopping go?" Sanji asked temper flaring (he would of kicked the brainless Marimo if he could) Zoro looked at him before answering:  
"Oh yeah, I somehow got back to the ship so I dumped it their then came back looking for you, I mean jeeze were you lost or something?" The swordsman asked his face completely serious. Sanji fought the need to yell and kick the idiot. Instead he lit another cigarette.

"Lets go then, but thanks to someone I can't walk! You'll have to carry me _Marimo._ " Sanji seethed out poking out his chin in defiance, earning a chuckle from Zoro. Zoro opened his arms:  
"Princess style or piggy back?" He teased earning a glare from Sanji. "Princess it is." Sanji would of backed away if his legs would of listened. Zoro approached and picked him up earning a hiss of pain from the blond. He'd have trouble walking for a day or two thanks to the animalistic size and strength of the swordsman. Sanji grumbled blushing as the people stared at them as Zoro walked through the Town trying to find his way back.

"Go left."...

"THE OTHER LEFT YOU IDIOT!"


	4. I AM SO TERIBLY SORRY I AM A DISGRACE

Hiya~! Just wanna inform anyone who cares that I have now moved my account to AO3 ( ) and Fics that are posted here will now be posted on there (once I get them up that is) my name is Insertsomethingwittyhere or /users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/works if you will. Bye bye.

/Basically my account is more or less no longer open(?)/


End file.
